Viviendo en otro mundo
by Flor loveanime
Summary: Un dia de la nada Winry se encuentra atrapada en el sótano del taller de Rush Valley y a los pocos segundos en medio de una calle totalmente desconocida para ella.. ¿Qué pasa cuando descubre que esta nada mas ni nada menos que en Munich, Alemania? Encontrandose nuevamente con cierto rubio de ojos dorados EDXWIN
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO, ESTE FIC SURGIO DE LA NADA JAJAJA.. LA IDEA ES HACER UNA ESPECIE DE CONTINUACION DE LA PELICULA "CONQUISTADOR DE SHAMBALLA" **

**DESCRIPCION: Un dia de la nada Winry se encuentra atrapada en el sótano del taller de Rush Valley y a los pocos segundos en medio de una calle totalmente desconocida para ella.. ¿Qué pasa cuando descubre que esta nada mas ni nada menos que en Munich, Alemania? Encontrandose nuevamente con cierto rubio de ojos dorados EDXWIN**

_**Viviendo en otro mundo**_

_Capitulo 1_

_By Florloveanime_

-¿Do..donde estoy? – Dijo una asustada Winry mirando a sus alrededores encontrándose en una calle un poco desierta de una ciudad que no conocía para nada – Hace dos minutos estaba en el taller, ¿Qué sucedió? – La chica no podía dar crédito a lo que veian sus ojos, los autos pasaban por una pequeña calle de una ciudad totalmente desconocida, a la que había caído quien sabe como. Lo único que la chica sabia es que en un segundo estaba en el sotano del taller en Rush Valley y al otro estaba parada en medio de un callejón que conectaba con una calle que era donde estaba ahora - ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿En donde estare? – Se dijo mas calmada – A ver, recordemos que estaba haciendo antes que esto suceda

_Flash Back_

_Era un dia tranquilo en Rush Valley, una joven rubia de ojos azules de unos 20 años trabajaba sin cesar en un nuevo automail que le habían encargado y como se había enfermado, estaba atrasada y ahora tenia que poner todo de si para terminarlo. De pronto entra el Sr. Garfield para traerle algo de comida a la chica para que se alimente. Ella comió un poco y luego siguió con su trabajo. _

_Eran ya las 2 am cuando la chica al fin decidió ir a dormir sin antes revisar el sotano del taller para dejar preparado para el dia siguiente los elementos para seguir con el trabajo. _

_-Voy a buscar partes para automails al sótano – Le dijo Winry a su jefe_

_-De acuerdo, pero recuerda la pared de la que no tenes que apoyarte, no sabemos que puede pasar – Le contestó su jefe recordándole una de las paredes del sotano donde sucedían cosas extrañas por lo que nadie se acercaba_

_La rubia se quitó el mameluco de trabajo y se puso unos jeans y una remera rosada para bajar al sotano y luego irse a su casa. Llego al lugar, prendió la pequeña lamparita y observó la pared que estaba restringida con cintas de "peligro"._

_-A ver, a ver, me llevo este y este, y esto – Decia la chica mientras agarraba algunos repuestos sin darse cuenta que al sacar uno de ellos una pila de partes que estaba encima cayó sobre ella que instintivamente se alejó del lugar sin darse cuenta que justo a donde se dirigía era a la pared que no debía tocar._

_Pasaron simples segundos y la chica sintió su cuerpo tocar la pared peligrosa. Dos segundos mas y su cuerpo se sintió pesado, liviano y pesado otra vez. Cerró los ojos por instinto al no saber a que se enfrentaba y cuando sintió que sus pies volvían a tocar tierra firme, los abrió. Estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente al taller._

_Se encontraba en un callejón con una única salida que se dispuso a tomar. Al salir de ese lugar mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una calle donde había puestos, negocios, casas, edificios y muchos autos circulando._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Ahora lo recuerdo – Se dijo la chica – Toque la pared y me traslade hacia aquí – Dijo – Pero ¿Dónde estoy? – Entonces la chica comenzó a mirar y había varios carteles que decían "Munich, el mejor lugar para vivir" o "Ven a vivir aquí, Munich tiene la mejor gente", pero su pensamiento de los carteles se vio interrumpida por una señora

-Disculpeme jovencita, parece perdida – Dijo – ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Quisiera saber ¿Dónde es… - Pero no termino la pregunta al ver quien era a quien tenia enfrente – Glacia-san

-Disculpame, nos conocemos? – Preguntó ella sin entender como sabia su nombre – No creo haberte visto antes, no me olvido de las jóvenes tan lindas y atentas

-¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó ahora - ¿Amestris? ¿Central? ¿Rizembul?

-¿Dónde quedan esos lugares? – Preguntó sin entender – Estamos en Munich, Alemania

-¿Y eso donde queda? – Preguntó la chica pero al instante recordó _"Munich? No era ahí donde estaba viviendo Ed en el otro mundo? Otro mundo?" _– No.. puede ser.. estoy del otro lado de la puerta – Se dijo mas para si que para Glacia

-No conoce a nadie por el lugar? EN que la puedo ayudar? Venga a mi negocio y trataremos de encontrar algún conocido suyo

Wnry cruzo la calle con Glacia hasta el negocio de esta ultima para hablar mas tranquilas.

**Mientras** en el departamento que habitaban Ed, Al y Noah

-Ed se te hace tarde – Le dijo su hermano – Ya tenes que ir a la tienda de Automail que el señor Ernesto se va a enojar contigo

-Es cierto Ed, debes apresurarte – Le dijo Noah queriendo hacerse la buena chica para que el chico la vea con buenos ojos (N/A: No se si lo habran notado pero la puta esa me cae mallll! Se lo quiere levantar a Ed y Ed la tiene a Winry! ASi que la putilla esa no va a ser buenita en el fic jajajaja)

-Lo se, Al, Noah, gracias por decirlo pero ya se que llego tarde – Se excuso Ed – Pero no se enoja nunca el viejo, es un buen tipo

-Pero eso no quiere decir que algún dia se enoje – Le contestó su hermano

-Ed, esperame un segundo que me arreglo y te acompaño – Dijo Noah para que al salir de la casa todos crean que eran pareja (cosa totaaaalmente MENTIRAA!)

-¿Para que? ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó – Dale que se me hace tarde – Se quejo Ed

-Tengo.. tengo que comprar unas cosas y el mercado es para ese lado – Se explico ella sin saber que excusa poner

-De acuerdo, bajemos que se me hace tarde – Dijo Ed – Adiós Al

**Volviendo **con Winry y Glacia

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo es tu nombre? – Pregunto Glacia – Despues de todo vos sabes el mio pero yo no el tuyo

-Winry – Contestó la rubia – Winry Rockbell

-Winry, que lindo nombre – Dijo Glacia – Oh! Edward hoy vas tarde – Dijo viendo como salía el chico del edificio haciendo que los ojos de Winry se abran de sobremanera al escuchar el nombre de su amado

-Bueno es que me quede dormido y ellos son malos y no me despertaron – Dijo refiriéndose a Al y Noah. Winry al escuchar esa voz que hacia tanto que no escuchaba y creía que nunca mas iba a escuchar, se tenso, cosa que no paso desapercibida para los presentes

-Lo siento, es nueva aquí y no conoce a nadie, la encotre merodeando en las calles sin saber a donde ir – Dijo Glacia mientras Edward miraba la espalda de la chica y su pelo que le hacían recordar a Winry

-Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya porque es tarde – Dijo Noah al ver los ojos con los que el mayor Elric miraba a la espalda de la rubia, pero al escuchar que se iria Winry rápidamente salió de su estado de Shock y volteo la cabeza para ver si de verdad era Ed o era su imaginación

-Ed – Susurró la chica cuando al fin estuvo de frente mirándolo – Sos.. sos vos

-Win – susurro Ed al verla, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras que de los ojos de Winry salian pequeñas lágrimas

-¿Qué sucede? ¿se conocen? – Preguntó Glacia extrañada al igual que Noah

-Ed, de verdad sos vos ¿no? – Preguntó la rubia acercándose a él con un brazo extendido como queriéndolo alcanzar

-Si – Contesto – Soy yo Win – Dijo el chico acercándose a ella mientras extendia su mano para alcanzar la de la chica

**BUENOO ACA ME QUEDE.. HASTA ACA POR HOY, VA A SER CORTITO ASI QUE QUEDAN POCOS CAPITULOS **

**SAYOO**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENOOO ACA ESTOY CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**DISFRUTEEN!**

_**Viviendo en otro mundo**_

_Capitulo 2_

_By Florloveanime_

Ed no alcanzo a dar un paso mas porque Winry se abalanzo sobre él dándole un abraso que habían esperado por años. Cuando se miraron a los ojos pudieron ver en el otro que se habían esperado por tanto tiempo que era un milagro de Dios el que los haya juntado nuevamente. Winry no espero un segundo mas y aún abrasada de Edward, termino con el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y lo besó frente a la mirada atónita de Glacia y Noah. Fue un beso desesperado, lleno de amor, un beso que ambos esperaban desde hace mucho tiempo. Ed no tardó en responder al beso aprisionando a Winry entre sus brazos. Siguieron besándose un rato mas y dándose pequeños besos. Cuando el aire era necesario se separaron aun abrasados.

-Ed, yo, te amo, espere tanto poder verte de nuevo – Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

-Win, yo también te amo – Le contestó él – No sabes como te extrañé todo este tiempo – Dijo y volvió a unir sus labios juntos pero un *cof cof* de parte de Noah los hizo separar

-Yo, lo siento – Dijo Winry con plena cara de tristeza al ver a la chica que tenia una cara de enojo muy visible – No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien Ed, lo lamento – Lloró

-No Win, no pienses mal – Dijo El calmándola entre sus brazos – Ella es solo una amiga que vive con Al y conmigo, su nombre es Noah – Dijo rompiéndole el corazón a Noah aunque sin intención – Yo te amo a vos, no podría estar con nadie mas

-Veo que si se conocían – Dijo Glacia entre risas – Vaya que si

-Glacia-san – Reprocharon Ed y Win al escucharla

-Bueno bueno, todo muy lindo pero no crees que estas llegando tardísimo Ed? – Le recriminó super celosa Noah (por putaa jajaja)

-Cierto! El trabajo – Dijo soltando a Winry y tomandola de la mano – Pero primero tenes que ver a Al

Los tres chicos subieron al departamento de Ed y Al y al entrar Al los recrimino por no ir a trabajar hasta que la vio a Winry tomada de la mano de Ed

-Winry? - Preguntó y al ver la cara de felicidad de su hermano y su amiga corrió abrasarla – Winryyy! Te echamos mucho de menos! Te extrañamos

-Bueno bueno, soltando la manito – Dijo un medio celoso Ed haciendo que Win se sonrojo y Al levante una ceja en señal de no entender – Estamos juntos ahora – Sonrió Ed

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes! Sabia desde hace mucho que se amaban – Dijo contento Al

-Win se que ha sido difícil para vos el viaje este tan raro – Comenzó Ed – Pero yo tengo que ir a trabajar si no quiero que me despidan, ¿queres dormir un poco?

-Creo que seria bueno para mi – Dijo la rubia – Pero no los quiero molestar

-Claro que no molestas – Se apresuró a decir Ed – Te presto mi cama – Dijo sonriendo

Así la chica quedó durmiendo, Ed fue a trabajar, al igual que Al que ya era hora de irse y Noah que fue a comprar al mercado

Llegada la tarde Winry despertó y al sentir el olor de Ed en la cama se sintió feliz porque al fin estaba con su amor. Se vistió y fue a la cocina donde solo encontró una nota de Al que decía que volvían del trabajo cerca de las 20 hs. y otra cartita de Ed que decía que no la habían despertado al medio dia para almorzar porque se la veía muy cansada y sonrio al ver que la nota terminada con un _"Te amo, Ed"_

Salio de la casa feliz y se dirigió con Glacia a quien le preguntó si conocía algún lugar de fabricación de automails. Cuando la mujer le dio las instrucciones para llegar allí, Winry se encaminó hacia el lugar

-Buenas tardes – Dijo entrando a la tienda mientras sonreía al ver tantos automails esparcidos por doquier – ¿Hay alguien atendiendo?

-Buen dia jovencita – Dijo un anciano saliendo de lo que parecía ser un taller - ¿En que puedo ayudarla? No veo que este faltándole una extremidad como para estar aquí averiguando sobre uno de mis bebes

-No, claro que no, en realidad me gustaría saber si me podía dar trabajo aquí – Dijo ella sonriendo – Es que soy nueva en la ciudad y vivo por aca cerca

-Lo lamento pero no puedo contratar a nadie sin experiencia en el tema y viendo lo joven que sos no creo que sepas mucho de reparación de automails – Le dijo el anciano

-Bueno, en realidad desde que tengo 5 años fabrico y reparo automails – Dijo ella sonriente – Son mecánica de automails desde hace mucho y en el lugar donde vivía trabajaba en un taller

-Mm.. asi que una mecánica, eh? – Dijo el señor sin creer mucho lo que le había dicho la chica pero en ese entonces entró un cliente – Tu periodo de prueba empieza ahora y consta en atender ese cliente

-De acuerdo – Dijo para luego dirigirse al cliente – Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Bue..buenas tardes – Dijo ruborizado en chico que entraba viendo a la chica – Mi nombre es Josh y vengo a que me revisen la pierna porque me esta costando mucho caminar y ya vine varias veces – Dijo empezando a notársele el tono de molestia

-De acuerdo, si me deja revisarlo, enseguida le digo cual puede ser el problema - Dijo la chica aunque Josh la miró como si no creyera que ella fuese mecánica pero la chica siguió hablando y él se sorprendió – Ya veo, la suspensión esta fallando asi que seguro es por eso que se siente incomodo, además tiene rotos varios engranajes

-Se ve que sabe del tema – Dijo el chico

-Si – contesto ella con una gran sonrisa – Toda mi vida me dedique a hacer automails – Prosiguio – Permiteme que te lo saco asi lo arreglo y si me das 15 o 20 minutos te lo traigo

-Claro – Dijo el chico sorprendido con la facilidad con que le había desprendido el automail de la pierna siendo que otros mecanicos habían tardado un buen rato para lo mismo

La chica apareció en el taller trasero con la pierna al hombro y la coloco sobre una mesa vacia que allí había y la empezó a reparar haciendo que el anciano, que la estaba observando, se sorprenda de lo habilidosa que era

-Listo – Termino ella sonriendo – Acá esta la pierna – Dijo volviendo a los 15 minutos aproximadamente

-Que rápido – Dijo el muchacho sentado en la silla mientras ella conectaba los nervios de la pierna – Wow, se siente verdaderamente mas liviana – Dijo moviendo la pierna

-¿Verdad que si? – Dijo alegre la chica

-La verdad es que sos muy buena – Le dijo el anciano llegando junto a ella y Josh – Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – Dijo el viejo sonriendo

-Entonces, ¿tengo el trabajo? – Pregunto winry emocionada al ver el gesto afirmativo de su ahora jefe

-Esto hay que celebrarlo – Comentó Josh luego de pagar el arreglo – Te invito a cen.. – Pero no terminó la frase ya que un rubio de ojos dorados llegó al lugar con una gran caja en sus manos y se puso frente a ella – Y vos ¿Quién sos? – Preguntó Josh

-Edward – Lo llamo el viejo – Al fin llegan las partes que pedimos – Dijo mientras se acercaba a el

-Si viejo, ya llegaron – Dijo para luego mirar a Josh – Y vos, ¿Quién sos? Y ¿Qué haces coqueteándole a mi novia?

-¿tu novia? – Preguntaron ambos, Josh y el viejo

-Si, ella es mi novia – Contestó Ed para luego dirigirse a Winry – Win, que haces aca?

-Acabo de conseguir trabajo aca – Dijo ella sorprendida de haber coincidido en el trabajo con Ed

-¿Enserio? Asi que ahora vamos a trabajar juntos, ¿no? – Preguntó el contento soltando la caja en el suelo para luego abrasarla a ella

-Nunca me dijiste que tenias una novia que era mecánica de automails – Le cuestiono el viejo

-Es que en realidad hoy empezamos a salir cuando nos encontramos finalmente, luego de mucho tiempo sin vernos – Dijo contento Ed – Ella es quien era mi mejor amiga, quien construyó mis automails – Dijo ahora mostrando su pierna y brazo

-Así que esos inventos son suyos? – Dijo el señor mirando la afirmativa de los chicos – Wow, la verdad que son automails muy buenos, quien lo diría?

La noche llegó junto al fresco y el viento. Ed y Winry salieron del taller rumbo al departamento de los rubios luego de despedirse del jefe. Al llegar se encontraron con un espacio vacío y dos notas nuevas sobre la mesa. Una de ellas era de Al que explicaba que había tenido una urgencia en la fabrica donde trabajaba y era indispensable que fuera, asi que volveria tarde. La otra era de Noah que le decía a Ed mas que a todos los miembros de la casa, que tenia que salir a comprar unas cosas que no había encontrado en la tarde en el mercado y que luego la acompañaría a casa un vendedor.

-Parece que estamos solos – Dijo Ed dejando ambas cartas sobre la mesa

-Asi parece – Dijo medio nerviosa la chica viendo como Ed se acercaba a ella sin dejar de mirarla

-¿Qué pensas que podemos hacer? – Preguntó Ed a la chica con un toque de picardía en su voz

-Mmm.. no se – Dijo ella fingiendo inocencia – Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía, que no te tocaba – Dijo ahora tocando suavemente uno de los brazos musculosos de Ed – Estoy muriendo de ga… - Pero la chica no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ed la interrumpió

-Me muero de ganas de volver a besarte – Soltó sin mas el rubio acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la mesa del comedor

-Yo tam..tambien – Contestó casi imperceptible ella al rubio que sin dejarla seguir hablando presionó fuertemente sus labios con los de Winry haciéndola gemir en el proceso de besos

Siguieron besándose mientras que el ambiente se iba tornando cada vez mas caliente. Ahora Winry estaba sentada sobre la mesa mientras que Ed estaba parado entre las piernas de ella besándola y acariciándola sin pudor alguno. Las prendas empezaban a sobrar debido al calor que empezaban a sentir. La primera prenda en desaparecer fue la remera de Ed que quedó tirada sobre la mesa.

Un beso seguía a otro, y otro a otro. No paraban de besarse y de tocarse por encima y debajo de las ropas. Ed metió su mano humana dentro de la blusa de Winry mientras masajeaba uno de los senos de la chica por encima de la ropa interior, mientras ella gemía de placer.

-Te ..te amo – Gimió Ed entre besos

-Yo.. yo.. ta..tambien – Gimio ella en contestación

Los chicos siguieron besándose sin percatarse que la llave ya había sido colocada en la cerradura y la puerta ya estaba abriéndose dejando pasar a un cansado Al y una malhumorada Noah. Ambos al llegar a la cocina se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver a la pareja tan excitada como estaba y besándose de esa forma.

-E..Ed – Dijo Al tratando de despertar de su trance a su hermano, cosa que logró rápidamente

-A..Al! No..Noah! – Gritó Ed al verse descubierto y en esa situación, sobre todo al ver la cara super roja de Winry – Lo.. lo sentimos.. nos dejamos llevar.. y.. y.. – Trataba de excusarse el chico mas que rojo

-No.. no hay problema hermano – Contestó Al – Yo te dije que volvia muy tarde y como Noha no tiene llave habías pensado que no íbamos a llegar – Dijo mas calmado Al

-Si.. lo sentimos – Dijo Winry igual de roja que Ed

Luego del momento bochornoso Ed y Winry ya estaban junto a Al y a Noah en la mesa cenando. Winry se sento al lado de Al y de Ed que estaba en la cabecera y Noah al otro lado de Ed. En la cena ninguno habló pero sin embargo el silencio no era para nada incomodo. Terminaron de cenar y tanto Winry como Noah levantaron la mesa. Ambos hermanos hablaron un rato y al verlas llegar al comedor para seguir llevándose platos las detuvieron para hablarles.

-Chicas yo se que el departamento no es muy grande y solo hay tres habitaciones pero no se preocupen por eso – Comenzó Al

-No se preocupen por mi – Dijo Winry – En cuanto junte un poco de plata me voy a mudar para no molestarlos en su vida diaria

-Sisi, seguro encontras un depto rápido y barato – Dijo Noah con la esperanza de sacársela de en medio

-NO! – Gritó Ed – Claro que no! Vos no te vas a ningún lado – Continuó ahora abrasandola – Estuvimos separados mucho tiempo, no quiero volver a separarme de ti

-Gracias Ed, sos tan romantico – Le dijo la rubia aceptando el abraso

-Por eso mismo, mañana voy a comprar una cama mas grande y la voy a cambiar por la que esta en mi cuarto – Comenzó a explicar Ed – Así dormimos juntos

-Pero.. pero – Cuestionó Noah – Podemos poner otra cama en mi habitación – Dijo ella con tal de que ambos rubios no duerman juntos

-No, claro que no – Contradijo Ed – Ella es mi novia y somos lo suficientemente grandes como para poder dormir juntos, ¿no te parece amor? – Le preguntó a Winry

-Claro que si amor – Contestó ella con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno – Dijo Noah – Voy a terminar la cocina

-Yo la voy a ayudar – Dijo Winry saliendo detrás de Noah mientras Ed iba a su habitación y Al merodeaba por la cocina

-No necesito tu ayuda – Habló cortante Noah

-Pero dejame ayudarte

-Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda – Escupió – No vas a sacarme de esta casa tan fácil zorra – Le dijo ante la mirada atónita de Winry – Si, sos una zorra, que vino a destruirme la vida porque si no hubieses aparecido puede que Ed al fin se hubiese fijado en mi, aunque no me amara se sacaría las ganas conmigo y yo estaría con él – Casi gritó Noah acorralando contra la pared a Winry

-Pe..pero que? ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Preguntó al borde de las lagrimas la rubia

-Lo que escuchas, pedazo de zorra, desgraciada – Dijo Noah – Justo ahora vas a aparecer para borrar todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora – Continuó mientras Winry lloraba – Y no llores porque no me creo esas lagrimas de cocodrilo, sos una intrusa en nuestras vidas y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Ed se de cuenta que no te ama y que quiere estar conmigo – Siguió – Ya verás como te lo voy a sacar, porque voy a hacer lo que sea para que Ed sea mio

-Pero Ed y yo nos amamos de verdad – Dijo entre llantos Winry – Es amor verdadero, de toda la vida

-No me lo quieras hacer creer, porque es mentira, estábamos bien antes de que aparezcas – Escupió – No quiero seguir viéndote la cara de idiota, viniste a destruirnos la vida

A este punto Winry ya había cesado un poco de llorar pero aun así tenia un nudo en el pecho y quería volver a llorar pero no iba a darle el gusto a Noah

-Mas te vale que te desaparezcas de nuestras vidas y que dejes de meterte con Ed si no lo quieres pasar mal – Dijo Noah amenazándola – Además, mas te vale no irle con cuentos a Ed si no queres pasarlo peor

Dicho esto, Noah siguió lavando la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Winry salía corriendo hacia alguna habitación para llorar sin ser vista. La sonrisa de Noah no desapareció por un buen rato, sin darse cuenta, que a pesar de que Winry no contaría nada, había alguien mas en la cocina que había escuchado todo….

**BUENOO! ACA ME QUEDO CON ESTE CAPITULO…**

**SE QUE ES EL SEGUNDO QUE PUBLICO EN EL DIA PERO ESTABA INSPIRADA…**

**PRONTO LA CONTI DE ESTE Y DE MIS OTROS FICS! **

**SAYO**

**FLORR **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno! Aca vamos con el capitulo 3.. estoy tratando de hacer las continuaciones de los otros fics que tengo jajajaja**

**Sin mass… los dejo con la historia**

_**Viviendo en otro mundo**_

_Capitulo 3_

_By Florloveanime_

Winry se encerró en la habitación mas cercana que casualmente era la de Ed. Aunque sabía que su llegada tan abrupta era la que había provocado ese comportamiento en Noah, ella sabia que no podía decir nada si no quería que Ed y Al se queden sinla única amiga que habían hecho en ese lugar, tan cercana a ellos que vivian juntos. Ante este pensamiento no dudo en sentirse celosa porque en su otro mundo ella ocupaba el lugar que ahora ocupaba Noah, pero todo pensamiento desapareció al recordar los besos sedientos que se había dado hacia poco tiempo con Ed. Eso le hizo recordar que inevitablemente ellos estaban enamorados y a pesar de que Noah quiera estar con el era indudable que Ed la amaba solo a ella y eso la alegraba.

-Win ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Ed al otro lado de la puerta - Te vi entrar corriendo ¿sucedió algo en la cocina?

-N..no Ed.. no me sucede nada - Contestó Winry tratando de parecer lo mas tranquila posible

-No te escucho bien Win - Dijo preocupado - Te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, no me podes engañar

-Enserio Ed - Contestó un poco mas tranquila - No me sucede nada, nada paso, es solo que estoy un poco cansada

-De acuerdo pero dejame pasar - Dijo Ed

-E..espera un poco - Dijo ella alterada - Todavia no entres

-De acuerdo - contesto Ed preocupado por ella

-Ed ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Al llegando junto a él que estaba aún parado al lado de la puerta de la habitación - ¿Discutiste con Winry?

-No Al, claro que no discutimos - Contestó mas tranquilo Ed - Es solo que me pareció verla entrar llorando a la habitación

-¿Le preguntaste si le pasa algo?

-si, pero me dice que no, que no esta llorando y que no le pasa nada

-Claro, nunca te lo va a decir, Winry es de las pocas chicas leales que existen - Dijo Al mas para si mismo que para Ed

-¿Qué estas diciendo Al? Vos sabes algo que yo no - Le dijo Ed - Decime que le pasa a Winry

-Te lo tiene que decir ella Ed

-Pero Al - Incursionó Ed - Si es algo que le preocupa ¿quien mejor que yo para apoyarla? Soy su novio

-En eso tenes razón hermano - Le contestó Al - Todavia me parece raro que digas que es tu novia

-Es increíble ¿verdad? - Dijo Ed con una gran sonrisa - Pero no creas que por cambiar el tema vas a zafar

-¿Zafar? ¿de que? - Preguntó Al haciéndose el desentendido

-Al, decime que le pasó a Winry

-De acuerdo te voy a contar - Le dijo Al - Justo yo pasaba por la cocina cuando Winry y Noah estaban allí y escuche ciertas cosas que le dijo Noah que hasta yo me sorprendí

-¿Noah? Pero, ¿por qué ella le va a decir algo a Winry que la haga llorar? Si casi no la conoce - Dijo sin entender Ed

-Vaya que eres cabezota Ed - Dijo Al - esta claro que Noah siente cosas por vos que van mas alla de lo que vos la podes llegar a apreciar

-no creo que sea así Al - Dijo Ed - Ella siempre supo que yo estaba enamorado de mi amiga de la infancia y que nunca iba a verla a ella como más que a una amiga

-Pero creo que ella no lo entendió así - Dijo Al

-Bueno, pero que le dijo a Winry tan terrible para que se ponga a llorar así

-Bueno, yo pasaba por la cocina y….

_Flash Back_

_-No necesito tu ayuda – Habló cortante Noah _

_-Pero dejame ayudarte_

_-Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda – Escupió – No vas a sacarme de esta casa tan fácil zorra – Le dijo ante la mirada atónita de Winry – Si, sos una zorra, que vino a destruirme la vida porque si no hubieses aparecido puede que Ed al fin se hubiese fijado en mi, aunque no me amara se sacaría las ganas conmigo y yo estaría con él – Casi gritó Noah acorralando contra la pared a Winry_

_-Pe..pero que? ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Preguntó al borde de las lagrimas la rubia_

_-Lo que escuchas, pedazo de zorra, desgraciada – Dijo Noah – Justo ahora vas a aparecer para borrar todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora – Continuó mientras Winry lloraba – Y no llores porque no me creo esas lagrimas de cocodrilo, sos una intrusa en nuestras vidas y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Ed se de cuenta que no te ama y que quiere estar conmigo – Siguió – Ya verás como te lo voy a sacar, porque voy a hacer lo que sea para que Ed sea mio_

_-Pero Ed y yo nos amamos de verdad – Dijo entre llantos Winry – Es amor verdadero, de toda la vida_

_-No me lo quieras hacer creer, porque es mentira, estábamos bien antes de que aparezcas – Escupió – No quiero seguir viéndote la cara de idiota, viniste a destruirnos la vida_

_A este punto Winry ya había cesado un poco de llorar pero aun así tenia un nudo en el pecho y quería volver a llorar pero no iba a darle el gusto a Noah_

_-Mas te vale que te desaparezcas de nuestras vidas y que dejes de meterte con Ed si no lo quieres pasar mal – Dijo Noah amenazándola – Además, mas te vale no irle con cuentos a Ed si no queres pasarlo peor_

_Dicho esto, Noah siguió lavando la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Winry salía corriendo hacia alguna habitación para llorar sin ser vista._

_Fin Flash Back_

-… y eso es lo que escuche - Terminó Al el relato mientras Ed lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos

-No.. no puede ser - Dijo Ed sorprendido - Ella nunca se había comportado así

-Es que nunca apareció una rubia de ojos azules que es el amor de la vida de su amor platónico - Explicó Al a un sorprendido Ed

-No puedo dejar que esto quede así - Casi gritó Ed para pararse e intentar ir a la cocina a recriminarle a Noah cuando fue detenido por la mano de su hermano sobre su brazo

-No creo que sea lo mejor Ed - Dijo Al - ella va a pensar que Winry te dijo y se va a desquitar con ella y por mas que le digas que yo te dije no va a querer creerte

-Tienes razón - Dijo Ed - Si lo pones así termino perjudicando a Winry…. Pero eso quiere decir que ¿tengo que hacer como que nada paso?

-… y bancarte las ganas de matar a Noah cada vez que la veas - Termino Al - Ahora lo mejor es que vayas a consolar a Winry

-Tienes razón.. Gracias hermanito - dijo Ed para luego salir hacia su habitación nuevamente donde entró sin tocar antes

-E..Ed - susurró al ver entrar a Ed por la puerta - N..no me veas así - Dijo cubriéndose la cara mientras lloraba

-Win - La llamó - no me vas a decir que te puso asi?

-Ed.. no es nada.. es solo que los extrañé tanto que me parece mentira estar con ustedes

-No me mientas

-Es.. es cierto es eso! - dijo Winry mientras Ed se sentaba en la cama enfrentado a ella

-No es cierto - Repitió Ed - ¿Por qué no me contas que pasó en la cocina para que te pongas así?

-En.. la cocina? - Preguntó Win pensándose descubierta

-Si

-Nada, nada - Dijo calmándose

-Acaso no confias en mi? - Preguntó Ed colocando una mano en la mejilla de la chica

-Sos en quien mas confío - contestó ella perdiéndose en los dorados ojos de su novio

-Me contó Al lo que escuchó en la cocina - Dijo Ed abrasandola

-Por favor no le digas a Noah que lo sabes - Fue lo primero que dijo Winry y al ver la afirmativa del chico se sintió aliviada y lo abrasó

-Yo se que fue feo lo que te dijo y nunca la voy a perdonar por eso pero ¿que fue lo que te puso así?

-Es que.. es que no pude evitar pensar que ella ocupaba el lugar que yo ocupaba en Rizembull - Dijo cabizbaja

-NUNCA! - Gritó Ed - Escuchame bien, nunca nadie va a reemplazarte ni ocupar tu lugar - Siguió - Vos y Al son las dos personas que mas quiero y son las únicas dos que no tienen un suplente

-Ed

-A vos Win, te amo como nunca voy a amar a una mujer por eso no quiero que pienses cosas que no son - Dijo extra ruborizado Ed - Nunca nadie podría reemplazarte

-Yo también te amo Ed - confesó la chica - Perdón por pensar esas cosas

-No importa, pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a pensar - dijo depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios - Te amo y nunca va a cambiar

Ambos jóvenes se cambiaron sus respectivas ropas y se acostaron en la pequeña cama

-Mañana te prometo que cambio la cama - Dijo Ed a la chica apretando sus cuerpos juntos para que ninguno de los dos caiga de la cama

-No importa porque así podemos estar muy juntos - Confesó la chica con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Sos tan hermosa - Soltó Ed viéndola a los ojos - Te amo tanto

-Yo también te amo - Dijo ella y acercó sus caras juntas para tocar sus labios en un beso que empezó siendo tranquilo para convertirse en uno sediento.

**Bueno hasta acá hoy.. piensen que este capitulo lo hice en menos de dos horas jajajajajaja**

**Perdón si no esta muy bueno pero quería subir una conti pronto! Dentro de poco lo sigoo! Lo prometoo.. y los Fics de Naturo también pronto los continuo**

**Sayo**

**Flor loveanime **


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO BUENO! YO SE, MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, QUE ME HAN EXTRAÑADO, LO SE POR SUS REVIEWS.. MIIIIIIIL Y UN GRACIASS! DE VERDAD QUE ME ALIENTA MUCHO QUE ME ESCRIBAN, ES EN VERDAD MUY LINDOO..**

**QUISE ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO SE ME HIZO ASI COMO IMPOSIIIBLE.. SE ME ROMPIO LA COMPU E IMAGINEN $1000 EL ARREGLO! CASI ME INFARTOO! JAJAJAJ PERO BUENO, YA LA ARREGLE Y YA ANDA COMO NUEVA ASI QUE AHORA PLANEO COPENSARLOS POR LA FALTA DE ACTALIZACIONES!**

**ELIZABETH MUSTANG HAWKEYE**** ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ATRASADO Y PERDONA QUE NO PUDE HACERE EL REGALO DE CUMPLE LA ACTUALIZACION! PERO PARA COMPENSARTE A TI Y A MUCHOS LECTORES QUE ME DEJARON HERMOSOS REVIEWS HOY CAPITULO DOBLEEEE! PIENSES QUE SON LAS 21 HS EN ARGENTINA Y RECIEN EMPIEZO EL CAPITULO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE QUEDEN A GUSTO CON LOS CAPIS DE HOY**

**DEJENME ACLARAR ALGO, YO SOY ARGENTINA, PERO HAY ORACIONES QUE PARECEN MEDIO GALLEGA, ES QUE CON LEER TANTOS FICS Y LIBROS QUE HE TENIDO QUE LEER ULTIMAMENTE, ES COMO QUE SE ME PEGA UN POCO ESE TIPO DE NARRACION. DE TODOS MODOS, CREO QUE QUEDA MEJOR LA NARRACION COMO DEBE SER (NO GALLEGO PERO CASI) Y NO EL ESPAÑOL ARGENTINIZADO QUE A VECES SUENA HORRIBLEEEE JAJAJAAJ**

**SIN MAAAAS! VAMOS CON EL CAPITULOO! Aclaracion del capitulo.. HOY LEMMON!**

_**Viviendo en otro mundo**_

_Capitulo 4_

_By Flor loveanime_

El dia siguiente llego mas rápido de lo que Ed y Win habían querido, pero claro que despertar al lado de la persona amada era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Buen dia – Mencionó Ed mientras despertaba aún abrasado a Winry

-Buen dia para ti también – Sonrió ella levantando un poco la vista para enfocar sus ojos en los de su amado

-Que lindo es despertar con vos a mi lado – Dijo Ed mirando a los ojos a su novia para luego depositar un dulce beso en sus labios

-No quiero levantarme aun – Dijo ella sonriendo – No quiero alejarme de ti

-Yo tampoco quiero, pero si llego al trabajo tarde otra vez, Ernesto va a matarme – Dijo triste Edward

-Si, lo se, a mi me dijo ayer que no llegue tarde, que no se me peguen tus mañas – Dijo ahora riendo al ver lo sonrojado que estaba Ed

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron rápidamente y salieron al comedor del departamento para desayunar pero se llevaron la no grata sorpresa de que Noah había dejado una nota diciendo que tenia cosas urgentes que hacer y que no había podido cocinar el desayuno

-Tranquilo Ed – Dijo Winry – Yo puedo cocinar algo si quieres, aún tenemos algo de tiempo

-Enserio Win? Me muero de hambre y quiero volver a probar tu comida – Dijo rascándose una mejilla sonrojándose un poco

-Claro que si, si quieres ve a despertar a Al

Ed salió de la cocina dejando sola a su novia mientras ella cocinaba, y fue a despertar a su hermano

-Ed? – Preguntó Al despertando

-Si Al, soy yo, levántate que se hace tarde – Dijo el rubio mayor

-Claro ya voy – Dijo Al para ver luego a su hermano salir de la habitación

-Wow, que bien se ve todo eso – Dijo un sorprendido Edward mirando la comida que ya estaba sobre la mesa que había preparado Winry en tan solo unos minutos

-Que rico huele – Mencionó Al llegando al comedor para encontrarse con su hermano que se acercaba por detrás a una muy concentrada Winry y la abrasaba por la cintura dándole un beso en el cuello a lo que ella se sobresalto haciéndolos a ambos reir

-E…Ed – Susurró sobresaltada Winry sintiendo las manos de su ahora novio en su cintura

-Tranquila tonta, soy yo – Dijo riendo de la reacción de su novia

-Chicos, ese tipo de actitudes me hacen acordar a Mei, no se porque – Dijo un sonrojado Al haciendo a ambos mayores reir

-No será por qué te gusta, acaso? – Pregunto entre risas Ed haciendo sonrojar aun mas a Al

-Me alegra que ustedes se hayan encontrado y que estén juntos al fin – Dijo un alegre Al para luego cambiar su expresión a una mas triste – A mi me gustaría que me pasara algo asi, me gustaría encontrarme con Mei después de tanto tiempo

-No sabia que ella te gustaba Al – Dijo curiosa Winry aun en los brazos de Ed

-Si, desde que se conocieron mi hermano sintio algo muy fuerte por ella – Dijo sonriendo Ed – Tan fuerte como lo que sentimos nosotros el uno por el otro

-Los extrañe tanto a ambos – Dijo en un susurro Winry bastante sonrojada por el comentario seguido de un tierno beso que le había proporcionado Edward

La mañana siguió muy tranquila, desayunaron y fueron pronto trabajar, de Noah no se supo nada en todo el día y aunque les parecía extraño, no le dieron mayor importancia

La tarde paso como un soplido del viento, al igual que la mañana, y pronto se encontraron con la llegada de la noche y los tres amigos de la infancia volvieron a reunirse en la casa de los hermanos Elric.

-Que raro Noah que no apareció en todo el dia – Mencionó Al pero en seguida se callo al notar la reacción presente en la cara de su hermano

-Mejor que no apareció – Dijo cortante Ed – No sabría como tratarla después de lo que le hizo a Winry

-No te preocupes mas por eso Ed – Dijo la mencionada – Ya pasó, ella es la única amiga cercana que hicieron en este mundo y no quiero que se peleen con ella por mi causa

-Tranquila Win, ella se metió contigo y eso no puedo permitirlo – Dijo un sonriente Edward tomando la mano de Winry

-Bueno, me temo que hoy los voy a dejar solitos – Dijo con voz pícara Al a un aturdido Ed mientras los miraba a ambos – Tengo muchas cosas que adelantar del trabajo asi que me voy a la fábrica

-Pe..pero Al – Cuestionó Winry – si es por nosotros.. no.. no tendrías que…

-Esta bien Winry, es trabajo – Dijo Al sonriendo – Además no creo que Noah se aparezca asi que va a estar solitos

-De.. de acuerdo – Alcanzó a susurrar Ed que Al ya había cruzado la puerta de salida y recién alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando escucharon la llave de Ed cerrar por fuera la casa

-Tranquila que tengo mi llave – Le dijo Ed a una sonrojada Winry

-Eso no me preocupa para nada – Dijo la rubia – El estar a solas contigo si

-Tranquila Win que no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras – Dijo Edward tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón

-No es eso – Trató de explicar ella – No se si pueda controlarme y no saltar sobre ti

-Wi..win – tartamudeó el rubio sonrojándose aún mas de lo roja que estaba winry, de ser posible claro

-Es que.. estar sola contigo me produce algo extraño en el vientre – Alcanzó a decir ella – Y creo que eso es estar exitada (WINRY ROJA COMO UN TOMATE MADURO JAJAJAJA)

Ed se acerco a Winry con sus ojos dorados ardiendo del deseo y la acorraló contra la pared mas cercana y le dijo

-Eso es lo que siento cada vez que te veo tan hermosa – Cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y unió sus labios de una forma desesperada

-Te amo tanto Ed – Dijo entre besos la rubia mientras devoraba los labios de su novio

-Yo te amo muchisimo mi amor, no sabes cuanto – Respondió él devorando ahora el cuello de Winry

Los besos lejos de aplacarse comenzaron a aumentar en intensidad. Cada beso y cada caricia los encendía un poco mas y ya estaban a un punto de no aguantar tanto calor. Ed sentó a Winry en la mesa del comedor donde habían sido descubiertos la noche anterior. Descendió con sus labios al cuello de Winry dejando un camino de besos que iniciaban cerca de la boca y terminaban en el inicio de los senos de la chica.

Ed metió sus manos por debajo de la remera de Winry mientras ella soltaba los cabellos de Ed y enredaba sus manos en sus sedosas hebras.

-Ee..Ed – Gimió Winry al sentir la mano humana de Edward presionarle el busto por debajo del sostén – E..Ed

-Win.. Winry – Gimió ahora Ed al presionar sus caderas juntas mientras Winry enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del chico uniendo aún mas sus sexos

Las caricias provocativas no cesaron. Incluso se intensificaron al unir sus sexos una vez mas. Ambos gemían al sentirse tan cerca y la ropa sobraba en ambos. La remera de winry fue el primer estorbo que fue quitado del camino. A eso le siguieron la camisa de Ed y pronto el sostén de Winry. Siguieron acariciándose ya sin ropa. Las manos de Ed iban viajando por el cuerpo de su novia mientras las de Winry dibujaban los musculos bien formados del torso de Edward.

-No podes ser tan linda – Le susurró Ed a Winry al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja

-Ahhg – Gimió Winry al sentir un choque de electricidad correrle el por el cuerpo al sentir la respiración de su novio en el cuello

-Me excita tanto escucharte gemir así – Le susurró mientras pegaba su notoria erección a su entrepierna

Winry gimió al sentir sus sexos tan pegados con solo la separación de sus ropas. Winry se aventuró a desabrochar el pantalón de Ed mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse un poco para sacar el pantalón de ella. Ambos con solo la ropa interior siguieron besándose con cada vez mas pasión.

Ed levanto a Winry de donde estaba sentada y mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de Edward, la llevo hasta su cuarto para acostarla en la cama solo sacando las sabanas para poder tapar algo de sus cuerpos con ella.

Siguieron besándose, Ed sobre Winry. Ed siguió presionando su erección contra ella haciéndola gemir cada vez mas fuerte mientras seguían acariciándose y besándose ahora piel con piel. Ed no duró mucho tiempo con la poca ropa que tenían y poco a poco sacó la ultima prenda que le quedaba a Winry dejándola completamente desnuda.

-No podes ser mas linda – Le dijo al ver como se sonrojaba al verse desnuda frente a el

-Te amo – Le contestó ella a lo que el le sonrio y con un "yo también te amo" acercó su mano humana a la intimidad de Winry para notar lo humeda que ella ya estaba.

Luego de tocar un poco esa parte tan sensible de ella, y al ver como arqueaba la espalda por la excitación que eso le provocaba, introdujo uno y luego dos dedos dentro de ella haciéndola gemir mas alto esta vez.

– Gimió al sentirse cada vez mas cerca del primer orgasmo

-Wi..winry – Gimió ahora el rubio al sentir la mano de winry presionando en su entrepierna

-Estas.. asi de excitado.. por.. por mi? – Preguntó Winry masturbando a su novio mientras lo escuchaba gemir y gruñir cada vez mas rápido, notando ella que en poco tiempo el chico explotaría de placer

-Bas..ta – Pidió Ed – Por..favor, ya no.. puedo mas

-se siente bien.. Eed? – Preguntó Winry con la voz entrecortada por la excitación

-Demasiado – Dijo el – Pero necesito.. necesito.. arhgg.. entrar en ti – Casi gimió Ed ed besando a Winry

Ed detuvo a tiempo la mano de Winry y logró calmarse un poco pero aún así necesitaba entrar en ella, y no lo dudó mas, miro a los ojos a Winry y al ver a los ojos a la rubia pudo ver su aceptación a lo que estaba por llegar. No esperó mas y sabiendo la condición sexual de ambos quiso ser lo mas cuidadoso posible en ese momento.

Abrió las piernas de Winry y posicionó su miembro en la entrada de ella. Poco a poco fue entrando en ella pero se detuvo en seco al ver las lagrimas correr por los ojos de la chica.

-Que.. que sucede? – Preguntó asustado viéndola a los ojos

-Du..duele un poco – Gimió un poco por el dolor y otro por la sensación de excitación que la recorria de pies a cabeza – No.. no pares

Al escuchar la aceptación de Winry no lo dudo mas y retomó su marcha entrando en ella. Empujó un poco mas y sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía dándole a entender que ya era una mujer, su mujer, que ya era toda una mujer.

-Estas.. bien? – Preguntó producto de la excitación mientras se detenía para que ella se acostumbre a tenerlo dentro y solo cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas mostrándole que podía continuar, él comenzó a moverse

Las embestidas empezaron a aumentar el ritmo mientras ambos gemían. Ed comenzó cada vez a aumentar mas el ritmo de las embestidas y Winry movía sus caderas al ritmo de Ed haciéndolos gemir cada vez mas fuerte a ambos. El clímax no tardó en venir luego de unas embestidas fuertes y profundas de Ed. Ambos sintieron el cuerpo estremecerse al sentir el climax llegar y Ed se derramó en el interior de Winry haciéndola gemir una vez mas al sentir el calor entrar en ella.

Ed salió de ella y se recostó a su lado en la pequeña cama que compartían y paso un brazo por detrás de la cabeza de winry como forma de un abraso.

-Eso fue increíble – Dijo winry cuando logró normalizar su respiración

-Si que lo fue, fue mágico – Dijo Ed besando la frente de la joven

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz – Dijo ella

-Gracias a vos por volver a aparecer en mi vida – Dijo ahora Ed y al poco tiempo ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos

**En el comedor de la casa**

Una petrificada Noah derramaba algunas lágrimas ya que hacía ya mas de media hora que estaba parada en el comedor de la casa con el sostén de Winry en sus manos. Ella había entrado a la casa con la llave que le había sacado a Ed a la mañana para poder cerrar con llave al salir, y al entrar a la casa se había encontrado con el sonido de unos gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Ed.

Noah escuchó como ambos jóvenes mencionaban el nombre del otro jadeando. Además escuchó los pequeños golpes que daba la cama contra la pared. Noah imaginó que esos golpes se debían a la fuerza con que embestía el amor de su vida a su novia. No le faltaron mas pruebas para saber que a pesar de que la rubia nunca hubiese aparecido, Ed nunca se habría fijado en ella. La razón? Ed amaba a Winry y eso a ella le era suficiente prueba de que nunca habría tenido oportunidad con Ed.

**BUENOOO HASTA ACA EL CAP 4.. LA VERDAD NO SE QUE TAN HABRA QUEDADO, YA SERÁ SU RESPONSABILIDAD CORREGIR MIS ERRORES PARA QUE YO MEJORE EL CAPITULO, SOBRE TODO LA PARTE LEMMON JAJAJAJAJ**

**ESTABA MIRANDO UNA NOVELA MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBIA ASI QUE NO SE QUE AL HABRA QUEDADO, TENDRAN QUE DISCULPARMEE PERO POR HOY ESTO ES TODO.. PERO JURO Y RE CONTRA JUROO.. MAÑANA VUELVO DE LA FACULTAD Y ESCRIBO EL QUINTO CAPITULO.. PORQUE LES PROMETI QUE ERA CAPI DOBLE ASI QUE NO QUIERO QUE PIENSEN QUE LES MIENTO! NO POR DIOOS!**

**LES PROMETO, NO, LES JUROOO QUE MAÑANA VUELVO A LAS 11AM DE LA FACULTAD Y ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR EL 5TO CAPITULO, ASI PARA UN POCO MAS DEL MEDIODIA ESPERO TENERLO.. PERO LES PROMETO QUE NO PASA DE MAÑANA**

**SAYO!**

**Flor loveanime **


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA ASI QUE PLANEO SUBIR HOY ESTE CAPITULO.. **

**ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA ACTUALIZACION ELIZABETH MUSTANG HAWKEYE, ESTE CAPI NO TIENE LEMMON ASI QUE DISFRUTALO ENTERO.. **

**AUNQUE NO LOS MENCIONE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS.. GRACIAAAS! Y DISFRUTEN TODOS EL NNUEVO CAP!**

_**Viviendo en otro mundo**_

_Capitulo 5_

_By Flor Loveanime_

El sol de la mañana despertó a ambos jóvenes que descansaban muy contentos en la pequeña cama de la habitación de Ed. El chico fue el primero en despertar y una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción se curvó en su rostro al ver a la chica dormida a su lado

-Buen dia – Logró articular al notar que la chica ya estaba despertando

-Mm.. Buen.. dia – Contestó Winry mientras se estiraba un poco a pesar del pequeño espacio

-Te prometo que hoy compro la cama nueva – Le dijo entre risas Ed

-Esta bien, yo si quieres te acompaño

-Claro, va a ser de los dos así que me parece bien que vayamos juntos

Ambos chicos recordaron, al verse desnudos, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y se sonrojaron casi al instante hasta que recordaron que toda su ropa había quedado esparcida por el living y no sería nada grato para nadie encontrarse con eso al entrar a la casa

-Busco la ropa y vuelvo – Dijo Ed poniéndose los bóxer y unos pantalones que estaban a un costado de la cama para luego salir de la habitación

-Hola hermano – Saludó un alegre Al entrando al living con un café en la mano, ya cambiado para irse a trabajar – Veo que tuvieron una noche agitada

-A..aal! – Le reclamó Edward al sentirse descubierto

-Esta bien hermano, los dejé solos precisamente para eso – Dijo entre risas

-Vine a llevarme la ropa, pensé que no te habías levantado aún - Dijo el rubio mayor recogiendo la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo

-Tengo que ir un poco mas temprano a la fabrica hoy – Dijo el rubio menor mientras su hermano volvia a la habitación

Rato mas tarde salieron ya vestidos tanto Ed como Winry encontrándose con Al y Noah desayudando tranquilamente en el comedor

-Buen dia – Dijo Winry con una sonrisa a lo que extrañamente Noah contestó igual

-Buen dia chicos – Contestó Noah – Winry déjame hablar contigo un momento – Dijo finalmente la morena haciendo pensar a la rubia que la iba a recriminar nuevamente seguramente habiendo escuchado algo la noche anterior o habiendo visto la ropa esparcida por el suelo

-C..claro – Contestó Winry un poco dubitativa mientras se dirigía a la cocina con Noah

-Winry déjame pedirte perdón – Dijo Noah al llegar a la cocina

-Perdon? – Preguntó confusa la rubia

-Si, perdón, se que estuve mal con lo que te dije y me arrepiento – Confesó Noah – Yo.. yo escuche anoche los ruidos en la habitación de Ed

-Co..como? – Pregunto temerosa y super colorada

-Si Winry, se que Ed y tu anoche hicieron el amor – Terminó la morena asustando a Winry

-Yo.. lo siento.. no.. no quería.. lastimarte – Trató de explicarse Winry – Nos amamos y.. bueno.. es que... – Pero fue cortada rápidamente por Noah

-Tranquila, por eso vengo a decirte esto – Dijo con una sonrisa Noah – Se que estuve mal en decirte todo eso y aunque me duela vos sos la única mujer que Ed amó y ama de verdad – Winry estaba helada y no sabía que decir ante lo que la chica le contaba – Nunca salió con ninguna mujer que se le acercara e incluso a mi nunca me hizo caso – Prosigió – Pero contigo es diferente, nunca había visto tan feliz a Ed y eso te lo debo a ti

-Yo amo a Ed, no tenes que agradecerme por intentar hacerlo feliz – Dijo Winry con una sonrisa

-Lo se y por eso te pido perdón por lo ocurrido cuando llegaste, me sentí reemplazada al ver que eras tan perfecta que hasta Ed te miraba con otros ojos – Siguió – Hasta que tuve que admitir que era porque Ed te amaba y siempre te va a amar y por eso quiero que me perdones, te juro que nunca voy a meterme entre ustedes

-Yo.. yo no le conte nada

-Lo se, se que sos una buena mujer y te mereces estar con el, porque se aman

-Gracias por decírmelo – Dijo con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, solo prometerme que me perdonas y que vas a hacer a Ed muy feliz

-Te lo Juro Noah, te lo juro – Contestó Winry

-Podemos.. ser… amigas? – Preguntó una insegura Noah

-Claro que si, me va a encantar que asi sea – Respondió con una sonrisa la rubia

-Que sucede? – Preguntó Ed entrando a la cocina al ver que Winry lloraba – Que le hiciste Noah? – Preguntó medio furioso

-Nada nada Ed – Se apresuró a contestar Winry al ver la cara de enojo de Ed – Estaba solo hablando con Noah y ya zanjamos nuestros problemas, esta todo bien entre nosotras ¿verdad?

-Claro que si, mas que bien – Dijo Noah con una sonrisa

-Ahora somos amigas – Dijo con una gran sonrisa la rubia alegrando a Ed

-Me alegra muchísimo que asi sea! – Casi gritó Ed muy alegre – Que la mujer a la que amo y la única amiga verdadera que pude hacer aquí sean amigas es como un sueño hecho realidad – Siguió – Yo las aprecio mucho

-Lo sabemos Ed – Contestó Noah – Me alegra poder ser su amiga, de ambos, de los tres – Dijo sonriendo al ver entrar a Al a la cocina

-Que bueno que ya se hayan amigado – Dijo Al – Es bueno tener dos mujeres en casa

Así los cuatro rieron por las ocurrencias de Al y los gestos de Ed. La mañana amenazaba con querer pasar volando por lo que los cuatro jóvenes salieron rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos. En la noche los primeros en llegar a la casa habían sido Al y Noah que habían salidos antes del trabajo

-Al, consegui empleo! – Le dijo Noah emocionada a su amigo

-Me alegro mucho Noah – Contestó el – Hacía mucho que querías trabajar

-si, estoy muy contenta, es en una cafetería de por aquí cerca, a ver cuando vienen a tomar algo en la tarde eh!

-Claro claro – dijo entre risas Al

**En otro lado**, mas precisamente, la tienda de colchones

-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlos?

-Hola, buenas tardes – Contestaron ambos y Winry prosiguió – Estamos buscando una cama con colchón incluido para nosotros, de dos plazas

-Claro, pasen por aquí – Les dijo el empleado guiándolos a una sección de camas matrimoniales

-No queremos algo muy caro y tampoco que sea demasiado grande pero claro que entremos ambos – Explicó Ed y luego añadió riendo – Es que no cabemos en una cama chica, no queda otra que cambiarla

-Claro, entiendo entiendo – Dijo el empleado y siguió mostrándoles algunas camas mas

-Hay que linda pareja – Mencionó una mujer que pasaba por su lado también buscando colchón – Deben ser recién casados, que lindos se los ve juntos

-Si, muy lindos se ven! – Mencionó otra – Además mira que guapo que es el chico – Añadió otra

Al escuchar los murmullos de aquellas señoras referidas a ellos y específicamente algunas del rubio, se sonrojo y se acercó mas a ellos

-Que sucede Win? – Preguntó curioso Ed mirándola con una sonrisa al verla sonrojada – Sucede algo?

-N..no, claro que no – Respondió ella

-Ah bueno, te parece bien este entonces? – Dijo Ed señalándole una de las camas

-Claro, si, si, es muy linda

-De acuerdo, nos llevamos esa – Indicó Ed al empleado y luego de hablar de las modalidades de pago y demás salieron de allí rumbo al departamento

Al llegar a la casa Noah se encontraba cocinando asi que Winry enseguida fue a ayudarle, mientras que ambos hermanos hablabas mientras ponían la mesa

-Que tal tu dia? – Preguntó Ed a su hermano mientras terminaban de acomodar los platos

-Todo bien, perfecto diría yo…

Así ambos hermanos siguieron hablando de su dia. Mas tarde el camión con la nueva cama llegó asi que acomodaron bien las habitaciones y luego de comer fueron a dormir.

**BUENO HASTA ACÁ, NO SE SI ESTA MUY EMOCIONANTE EL CAPITULO, LA VERDAD QUE TENGO MILLON DE IDEAS PARA SEGUIR ASI QUE SEGURO ME PONGO A HACER EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE VA A TENER UN POQUITO DE LEMMON AJAJAJAJ**

**SAYOO**

**FLOR LOVEANIME **


	6. Chapter 6

**BUENOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**HOY ESTOY INSPIRADAA ASI QUE PUEDE QUE LO TERMINE HOY EL CAPITULO Y LO POSTEE.. TAMBIEN ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE TENGO, 4 INCONCLUSAS TENGO.. ASI QUE YA DIJE! BASTA DE EMPEZAR NUEVAS HASTA TERMINAR CON LAS QUE TENGO! ALEGRENSEEE! JAJAJAJA**

**SIN MAS, LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO!**

_**Viviendo en otro mundo**_

_Capitulo 6_

_By Flor Loveanime_

Los meses comenzaron a pasar como volando o por arte de magia. Nuestros cuatro compañeros de piso ya empezaban a separarse en el plano literal de la palaba. Noah había comenzado a salir con el chef de la cafetería en la que trabajaba y había conseguido el dinero suficiente con su trabajo para mudarse a un departamento sola. Al, por su parte aún vivía con Ed y Winry pero estaba por alquilar en un piso mas abajo que su hermano.

-hermano enserio que no es necesario que te mudes – Le dijo el mayor

-Lo se, pero quiero que tengan un poco de privacidad, además me imagino que van a querer hacerme tio pronto, con la actividad nocturna que han tenido ultimamente – Le recordó el menor

-AAAL! – Le gritó su hermano avergonzado - Bueno, pero igual siempre vas a tener tu cuarto aquí – Le dijo ahora con una sonrisa

Esa tarde Ed salió a trabajar junto con Al y Winry se quedó en casa porque no se sentía bien así que por la tarde Noah pasó a cuidarla un rato

-Noah que sucede? – Preguntó exasperado el rubio mayor cuando Ernesto le paso una llamada de la chica que alegaba ser urgente

-Es Winry Ed – Dijo la chica y el rubio se paralizó – Cuando llegue a su departamento abrí con mi llave porque no respondía y la encontré desmayada en el living

-Queee? – Preguntó entre sorprendido y asustado – Donde está ahora? Esta bien? Que sucedió?

-No lo se Ed – Contestó ella – Ahora estamos en el hospital que venimos siempre

-De acuerdo ya voy para alla – El rubio le explico lo que sucedía a Ernesto y éste, claro que lo dejó ir con su novia al instante. Al poco rato Edward ya estaba en la clínica preguntando por su novia hasta que se encontró con Noah que lo tranquilizó diciéndole que ella estaba bien y que solo tenían que esperar a hacerle algunos análisis.

-Ed – Lo llamó al verlo entrar por la puerta de la habitación

-Amor, que sucedió? – Dijo tratando de sonar lo mas dulce posible para que ella no note lo nervioso que estaba

-No lo se Ed – Dijo recibiendo el beso que el rubio le regalaba – Me empecé a sentir mal y de pronto todo se volvió negro, recuerdo que estaba llegando a la puerta para abrirle a Noah

-Fue ella la que te encontró desmayada y te trajo – Le respondió

-Si, debo agradecerle – Dijo la chica sonriendo

-Señorita Rockbell? – La llamó la enfermera al entrar en la habitación – Vengo a darle los resultados de algunos de los análisis que le hicimos

-Claro, soy yo – Dijo ella mirando a la enfermera

-Si me podrían dejar a solas con la paciente se los voy a agradecer – Dijo la enfermera viendo como salían todos de la sala y Ed depositaba un beso en los labios de Winry, antes de salir la enfermera lo detuvo – Usted es?

-Edward Elric – Se presentó el chico

-Su relación con la paciente es…?

-Es mi novio señora – Le dijo Winry mientras el chico asentía

-Perfecto, entonces creo que deberías quedarte – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama de Winry – Creo que no va a ser una mala noticia después de todo

-A que se refiere? – Preguntó extrañada Winry

-Los análisis de sangre fueron muy precisos al respecto – Comenzó la enfermera – Algo crece dentro de ti Winry

-Algo… - Pero Winry se quedó muda al entender a que se refería la enfermera – Entonces yo.. nosotros

-Así es – Dijo la enfermera ahora mirando a Ed que estaba en shock con las mejillas terriblemente rojas – Felicidades a ambos futuros papas

-No.. puedo creerlo – Soltó sin mas Edward

-Como que no… - Intentó decir Winry pero se detuvo en seco al ver como Edward esbozaba una gran sonrisa y abrasaba a la enfermera

-Voy a ser papa! – Gritó de la emoción Edward

-Así es, así es – Le dijo tranquilizándolo – Tu mujer esta embarazada

-Es una hermosa noticia – Dijo casi en un susurro Winry mientras era abrasada fuertemente por Ed

La pareja se mantuvo abrasada y dándose algunos besos hasta que la enfermera salió de la habitación dando paso a Al y Noah que estaban ansiosos esperando para ver que sucedía

-Que sucedió? – Preguntó con solo entrar el menor de los Elric

-Tenias razón – Contestó Ed mirando la cara de desentendimiento de su hermano – Te vamos a hacer tío pronto

-Tio? Pronto? – Preguntó Al y luego miró la cara sonrosada de Winry – Winry, tu estas..

-Embarazada – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa

-Felicidades! – Casi gritó Noah abrasando a Winry – Vamos a cuidarte mucho todos nosotros a partir de ahora – A los dos vamos a cuidarlos

-Gracias Noah – Respondió feliz Ed

Al rato dejaron marchar a Winry con Ed y sus dos acompañantes hacia sus respectivos hogares. Ed y Winry llegaron solos porque Al tenia trabajo pendiente asi que se disculpó y se fue a continuar su labor

-Win gracias – Susurró en el oído de ella abrasandola fuerte – Gracias por hacerme tan feliz

-Gracias a vos Ed por ser tan especial en mi vida y darme este hermoso regalo – Dijo acariciándose el vientre cuando se separó un poco del cuerpo de Ed

-Te prometo que los voy a cuidarlos con mi vida – Dijo el chico besando los labios de su novia

Los besos que empezaron como suaves caricias empezaron a tomar un tinte cada vez mas pasional. La ropa comenzaba a estorbar a manos de Ed que comenzó a desvestir a la chica a pasos agigantados.

-Wiin – Gimió llamándola – Y el bebe? – Preguntó asustado

-Tra..nquilo, esto no lo a..afecta – Dijo entre gemidos mientras capturaba con sus manos el erecto miembro de Edward por debajo de la ropa interior

Ed gimió al sentir las cálidas manos de la chica sobre su erección. Winry comenzó a masturbarlo mientras el chico hacía lo propio con ella introduciendo uno y luego dos y tres dedos en ella haciéndola gritar de placer. Winry soltó la erección de Ed mientras él la abrasaba cargándola hasta la cama. Una vez allí, Ed se aventuró en la intimidad de winy.

Ed lamió y succionó esa parte tan sensible de Winry y no sabía si era el embarazo o que pero ella estaba muy sensible, mas de lo normal. La escuchó gemir muy fuerte sintiéndola llegar al orgasmo y se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos cegados por el deseo.

-Te necesito tanto – Gimió Ed al posicionarse sobre ella para abrir sus piernas para hacerle sentir su excitación en su intimidad

-No.. puedo mas, E..Ed – Gimió sintiendo una vez mas como Ed presionaba su miembro erecto contra su sexo

Ed no esperó más y se enterró en ella de una sola estocada firme y dura que la hizo soltar un estrepitoso gemido.

-Oh si! Ed – La escuchó gemir al comenzar a embestirla con mayor rapidez

Las embestidas comenzaron a acelerarles el pulso en la medida en que aceleraba el compañero de Edward en entrar en winry. Una, dos, tres estocadas profundas y ambos se sintieron desfallecer por el placer.

Momentos después ya estaban ambos acostados. Se abrasaban debajo de las sábanas mientras regularizaban su respiración.

-Fue muy bueno – Logró pronunciar ella

-Es muy lindo hacerte el amor – Contestó Ed

Compartieron un beso y luego se dejaron caer en brazos de Morfeo esperando lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellos y su nueva familia.

**BUENO GENTE! OTRO CAPITULO MAS! NO PUEDEN DECIR QUE NO LOS COMPENSÉ POR LA AUSENCIA! AJAJAJAJA**

**YA FALTA POCO PARA EL FINAL**

**NO FALTA MUCHO LA VERDAD, PERO DOS O TRES CAPITULOS MAS ES SEGURO QUE VA A HABER! JAJAJAJ **

**ADELANTOS: Ed, Winry y Al vuelven a Rizembull para alegría de todos ustedes (puede que no en el próximo capitulo pero si van a volver)**

**AHORA SII! SAYONARA**

**FLOR LOVEANIME **


	7. Chapter 7

**BUENO, AQUÍ TENEMOS EL 7MO CAPITULO. SE QUE TAL VEZ SE UN POCO CORTO, PERO YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL..**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**Viviendo en otro mundo**

_Capitulo 7_

_By Flor Loveanime_

Era ya de día, en el departamento de los Elric un rubio acariciaba el vientre de su mujer de ya casi 6 meses de embarazo mientras que la chica le daba pequeños besos en el cuello y la mejilla.

-Win, que queres que sea? – Le preguntó el rubio

-Mm.. creo que no me importa que sea, siempre que sea nuestro

-Sos tan linda – Le dijo el rubio dándole un beso en los labios sin dejar de acariciar su vientre

-Espero que este bebé sea igual a ti – Le dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo espero que sea igual de hermoso que su mamá – Le contestó con una sonrisa

-Igual, yo quiero tener al menos dos hijos – Le dijo Winry casi en un susurro

-Yo quiero mas de dos

-Bueno, pero no aún – Le dijo entre risas

-Y si son mas de uno? – Le preguntó sorprendido

-Más de uno? – Le pregunto sin entender – Claro que no, la enfermera dijo que era solo uno

-Pero puede que eso no se sepa

La pareja siguió charlando de su futuro juntos mientras que miraban la televisión juntos sentados en el sillón del living.

-Noah que bueno que vienes – Le dijo Ed abriendo la puerta de entrada del departamento – Tengo que estar urgente en el trabajo para que Ernesto no me mate y no sabía con quien más dejar a Win

-No te preocupes de nada – Le dijo Noah saludando a la rubia que estaba sentada en el sillón comiendo un yogurt

-Que lindo verte – Le dijo con una sonrisa la rubia levantándose lentamente del sillón con ayuda de su marido

-Lindo verte también y a esa panza también – Le sonrió

-Bueno, te la dejo, así me voy a trabajar – Se despidió Ed con un beso en los labios a su mujer y una sonrisa a Noah

Ed salió del departamento dejando a ambas chicas solas allí charlando y tomando el té.

-Cuanto falta? – Preguntó Noah acariciando el vientre de Winry

-No sabría decirte bien, puede que se adelante, pero cerca de 3 meses o un poco menos

-Awww que lindo – Se alegró Noah abrasándola

-Estamos muy contentos, casi no podemos creerlo – Le dijo

-Lo se, me imagino que estarán viviendo un sueño

-Si, aunque sería lindo estar en casa – Le dijo Winry con un deje de tristeza

-… - Winry al ver la cara triste de Noah siguió hablando

-N..nnno.. no quiero que pienses mal eh… aquí es como mi casa pero mi familia… mi abuela – Dijo entre sollozos

-Yo se – Le dijo – Tranquila, yo entiendo

Ambas siguieron charlando hasta que la noche cayó y Edward volvió del trabajo.

-Gracias por quedarte Noah – Le dijo Ed agradecido

-No hay problema, cuida a tu mujer que ya falta poquito para que se agrande la familia

-Claro que si – Le dijo con una sonrisa

La pareja se quedó nuevamente sola en el departamento mientras que afuera una gran tormenta amenazaba con llenar las calles con inmensas gotas de lluvia

-Que linda noche para dormir abrasaditos – Le dijo con un tono meloso Ed a Win mientras la abrasaba por la cintura ya dentro de la cama

-Si, extrañaba las noches tranquilas de antes de estar embarazada – Dijo Winry apretando su espalda al pecho de Ed mientras ambos acariciaban el vientre de Winry

-Hacía bastante que se quedaba tranquilo en la noche – Le dijo Ed dejándole un beso en el hombro

-Si, al fin una noche tranquila

-Win – La llamó – Te amo

-Yo también te amo Ed – Le dijo girando su rostro para posar sus labios sobre los de su marido

-Es raro ver mi mano y encontrar el anillo de bodas – Le dijo Ed mirando sus manos juntas y los anillos que se encontraban en ellas

-Hace ya cuatro meses – Le dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, cuatro meses – Repitió él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

_FLASH BACK_

_-Win – La llamó Edward mientras le tomaba la mano a la rubia que estaba poniendo la mesa –Podemos hablar?_

_-Claro Ed, que sucede? – Dijo la chica mientras volteaba para encontrarse con la mirada dorada de su novio sobre ella_

_-es.. que… bueno – Empezó a decir Ed con las mejillas sonrojadas_

_-Es por el embarazo? – Le preguntó sin entender _

_-No.. bueno.. es que… - Trató de seguir_

_-Dime que suc… - Pero Winry no pudo terminar porque Ed la interrumpió_

_-QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO? – Le gritó con el rostro totalmente rojo de la vergüenza_

_-E…Ed – Le susurró – SI.. Si quiero! – Le respondió y se lanzó a sus brazos_

_-Te amo – Le dijo entre besos_

_-Yo te amo mas! – Le dijo ella aun entre besos_

_Una semana después ambos habían llenado los papeles y ya estaban felizmente casados. Sus amigos les prepararon un pequeño banquete en el departamento y así todos pasaron una hermosa velada._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_-_Si, parece ayer que me diste el si – Le dijo con una sonrisa

-Fueron los mejores cuatro meses de mi vida – Le dijo con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios

Los meses pasaron luego de esa noche, exactamente casi 3 meses habían pasado y ya Winry había entrado en labor de parto

-Win – La llamó Ed – Estas bien? – Preguntó al verla presionándose el vientre por el dolor

-E..Ed, ya viene – Fue lo único que mencionó la chica para luego ser arrastrada al hospital por su marido

-Enfermera, ayuda – Llamó Ed – Mi mujer.. ella esta

-enseguida – Le respondió una de las enfermeras que pasaban por ahí trayendo una silla de ruedas para ayudarla a sentarse ahí

-Ya viene el bebé linda – Le dijo una enfermera llevándola a una de las salas para ayudarla a cambiarse

El trabajo de parto ya había empezado y al poco tiempo Winry se vio obligada a pujar para la llegada de su bebé con la ayuda de Ed a quien le presionaba fuertemente la mano

-Bien, puja un poco mas que ya casi esta – Le dijo una de las enfermeras mientras Winry pujaba y gritaba por el dolor

-Ya viene Win – Le dijo en un susurro Ed mientras besaba la frente de su mujer

Pronto el sonido de un llanto inundó la habitación mientras que Winry finalmente respiró y Ed llevó sus ojos al pequeño bulto que lloraba mientras movía sus manos erráticamente

-Es un niño – Dijo finalmente la enfermera mientras lo envolvía en mantas y se lo entregaban a los dos rubios

-Es hermoso – Le dijo en un susurro Ed a Winry mientras besaba la frente de su mujer

-Es tan lindo tenerlo en mis brazos – Dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos – Finalmente estas con papá y mamá

-Viste que hermosa que es tu mamá – Le dijo al bebé en un susurro mientras el niño abría sus ojos, azules como los de su madre, y miraba al dueño de la voz

-Tiene mis ojos – Susurró Winry con una sonrisa – Y el color de tu pelo

-Así es – Afirmó el rubio mirando los pequeños cabellos del niño de un color rubio dorado, al igual que el de Edward

Los dos estaban tan embelesados mirando a su hijo que no se percataron que Al y Noah los miraban desde afuera de la sala

-Liam Elric – Le susurró con una sonrisa – Suena bien

-Liam – Repitió Winry – Si suena muy lindo

Las enfermeras se llevaron al pequeño para limpiarlo y lavarlo mientras que acondicionaban a Winry y la acercaban a un cuarto para madres

Los meses pasaron desde el nacimiento de su pequeño bebé. Los recientes padres trataban de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Los dos primeros años de Liam pasaron como si de agua fluyendo se tratase.

-Liam quédate quieto – Le pidió su madre al pequeño Elric mientras ella intentaba terminar de vestirlo

-Liam deja que tu mamá te cambie – Le pidió el rubio mayor – Ya cumplis dos años, no seas tan revoltoso

-Peero. Pa..papa – Dijo el niño

-Deja que te cambie hijo, por favor – Le pidió su madre mirándolo a los ojos

-Perdón mami – Le dijo el rubio mientras se quedaba quieto para que su madre termine

-Bien – Dijo alegre la rubia – Pero mira si sos igual a tu papa de joven!

-Es cierto, no podría ser mas igual a mi – Dijo con una sonrisa Ed – Aunque con tus ojos Win

Los padres festejaron el año de su hijo junto a su padrino Al y su madrina Noah y sus otros conocidos y amigos del niño

-Ya dos años – Habló Winry

-Mas de dos años que llegaste a Alemania

-Papi, mamá esta hablando de casa? – Le preguntó el niño mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su padre para dormir una siesta

-Si, de nuestro verdadero hogar – Le respondió con una sonrisa

-Alguna vez vamos a volver? – Le preguntó quedándose dormido

-Si, vas a ver que vamos a volver pronto – Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo que se había quedado dormido en su brazos

-Ed, vos crees que de verdad vamos a volver? – Le preguntó Winry sentándose junto a él

-Espero que si, además Liam no pertenece a este mundo, ni nosotros tampoco – Le djo con una sonrisa – Ya vas a ver que vamos a volver

-Ed, tengo que decirte algo – Le dijo la rubia con media sonrisa en el rostro

-Que sucede, Win? – Le preguntó un poco preocupado – Espera que voy a llevar a dormir a Liam y hablamos

El chico llevó al niño a su habitación y luego volvió para hablar con su mujer

-Ahora si, que suecede?

-Nada malo, es solo que… bueno… tengo… tengo un atraso – Le susurró

-Atraso? – Le preguntó casi sin entender – Eso quiere decir que…

-Puede ser que este embarazada

-Enserio? – Preguntó sorprendido

-Si – Susurró

-Que buena noticia! – La abrasó – Gracias Win

-Te amo Ed – Se dijo entre besos

-Te amo también

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO, DIGAMOS QUE ES EL ULTIMO, EL PROXIMO SERÍA UNA ESPECIE DE EPILOGO**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**FLOR LOVEANIME**


	8. Chapter 8

**BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA EL ULTIMO CAPÍTULO, ESTOY EN FECHA DE FINALES ASI QUE ME DISCULPARAN PERO ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, DISCULPEN SI POR AHÍ ES UN POQUITO CORTO PERO DISFRUTEN **

**Viviendo en otro mundo**

_Capítulo final (8)_

_By Flor Loveanime_

Un poco más de un año ya había pasado, el pequeño Liam de 3 años era la viva imagen de su padre, mientras que la pequeña Nina de tan sólo 5 meses era el calco de su madre, el mismo tono de rubio y el mismo color de ojos.

-Hola bebé de mamá – La despertó Winry a la bebé que apenas abría los ojos – Vamos a comer con mama, papa y el hermanito

-Ya esta despierta? – Le preguntó Ed llegando a la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña de la casa

-Si, la bebé ya se despertó – Le dijo mientras mimaba a la pequeña

-Mami – La llamó Liam llegando con el biberón de su hermanita

-Mi amor, le trajiste la leche a Nina – Le agradeció a su hijo – Sos tan bueno hijo

-De nada mami – Le respondió el pequeño Liam volviendo a la cocina junto a su padre

La tarde pasó muy tranquila pero el cielo estaba tomando un extraño color y extrañamente las paredes del departamento parecían estar envejeciendo como si el tiempo pasase mucho más rápido que diariamente.

-Es muy extraño Win – Le dijo Ed mirando el cielo y luego las paredes – Mejor llamamos a Al y a Noah, no te parece?

-si, ya los llamo – Dijo Winry agarrando el teléfono y marcando a las casas de ambos

-Al, Noah, ahora que están aquí, miren las paredes – Les dijo Ed cuando ambos estaban ya en el departamento

-Esto es muy extraño, están seguros que no les pasó nada? – Les preguntó Al

-Claro que no, hoy cuando nos levantamos estaba así – Les dijo Winry mientras hacía dormir a la pequeña Nina

-En casa pasó igual – Dijo Al – Hoy cuando desperté las paredes de mi departamento estaban iguales a éstas

Sin embargo, la charla se vio interrumpida por el llanto de Nina y los gritos de miedo de Liam

-Que sucede Liam? – Trató de tranquilizarlo Ed – Hijo, tranquilo

Pero Liam no paraba de llorar y ahora señalaba una de las paredes del living

-Tengo miedo papa – Le dijo a Ed mientras se abrazaba a su cuello

-Tranquilo hijo, todo esta bien – Le dijo Ed mientras inspeccionaba la pared pero al tocarla una de sus manos comenzó a desaparecer

-Que sucede? – Gritó conmocionada Winry acercándose a donde estaba Ed y de pronto, tanto ella como Al sintieron como si un imán los arrastrara hacia la misma pared que en ese momento se estaba tragando medio cuerpo de Ed.

Edward quería soltar a Liam para que esté a salvo pero el niño se aferraba a él y se negaba a soltarlo. La pared comenzó a irradiar una luz extraña y con una mezcla de colores.

Noah intentó tirar de Al pero a ella la pared no la atraía.

-Que sucede? Yo no estoy siendo atraída – Gritó asustada Noah – Que sucede? No será…? Del otro lado?

-De Rizembull? – Preguntó sin entender Ed

-Tal vez – Dijo casi sin aliento por hacer fuerza Al

Fue más pronto de lo normal. Ed desapareció junto a Liam pero aún así la luz no se detuvo y la sensación magnética tampoco. No pasó mucho tiempo más para que también Winry desaparezca con Nina en sus brazos.

-Al, vas a desaparecer también – Le dijo Noah – Creo que llegó el momento de la despedida – Le dijo con pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – Deciles que los quiero mucho

-Gracias por todo Noah – Le dijo Al y a los pocos segundos desapareció junto a la luz que se desprendía de la pared

La luz que irradiaba la pared pronto dejo de existir y todo volvió a su lugar. Noah miraba el vacío en la casa, notando como finalmente todos habían desaparecido, y ahora, para siempre.

Del otro lado de la luz, se veía una habitación muy similar a un sótano. Se miraron entre ellos y Winry pudo reconocer donde se encontraba.

-El..el taller de Garfield – Mencionó mientras Ed se paraba junto a ella con un Liam totalmente dormido en sus brazos

De pronto un hombre apareció frente a ellos entrando por la puerta del sótano.

-Qui…quienes son ustedes? – Preguntó entre asustado y sorprendido el joven que apareció por la puerta

-E..esta Garfield? – Preguntó Winry al muchacho

-Garfield-san venga por favor – Lo llamó el muchacho llamando al dueño de la tienda

-Que suce… - Pero Garfiel se quedó petrificado al ver a las personas que estaban allí – Winry

-Garfiel – Lo llamó mientras dejaba a Nina en brazos de Al y corría a abrazar a su mentor

-Winry, donde estuviste estos años – Le preguntó – Estuve tan preocupado

-Toque sin querer la pared – Dijo señalándola – Y los encontré – Le dijo señalando a los Elric

-Edward, Alfonse Elric – Los nombró – Que alegría! – Dijo y corrió a abrasarlos pero el llanto de Nina los interrumpió

-Shh shhh tranquila que estas con mamá – Le dijo mimosamente Winry tomándola en brazos mientras la arrullaba

-El chupete Win – Le dijo Ed acercándose a ella con Liam aún en brazos

-Winry? – Le preguntó Garfield al verla

-Sin saber que íbamos al volver, bueno.. Ed y yo nos casamos – Le respondió con una sonrisa

-Y tenemos a dos angelitos – Le dijo Edward mostrándole la carita dormida de Liam

-Que belllos – Gritó alegre acompañándolos afuera del sótano

-Como sigue todo estos años? – Le preguntó Winry

-No han cambiado mucho las cosas

-Mi abuela? Le preguntó un tanto asustada

-Tranquila que sigue igual de rebelde y testaruda que siempre, de vez en cuando paso a saludarla

-que alegría me da escuchar eso – Dijo con una sonrisa – Vamos allá

Los 5 se dirigieron a su antigua casa. En el camino Liam despertó y comenzó a caminar a un lado de su padre agarrando la mano de éste, mientras Ed apoyaba su brazo en los hombros de Winry que llevaba a Nina dormida. A su lado iba Al mirando los alrededores y recordando cada cosa que habían pasado en esos lugares.

Al poco rato llegaron a su antiguo hogar siendo recibidos por Den que ladraba sin parar junto a un cachorrito que parecía ser cría de ella.

-Que sucede? – Preguntó Pinako saliendo de la casa al escuchar los ladridos

-Abuela – La llamó Winry

-Win…Winry – Pinako estaba sorprendidísima con los ojos abiertos como platos viendo como su nieta, su única y querida nieta dejaba a la bebé que cargaba en brazos, en brazos de Ed y corría hacia ella.

-Como tardaste tanto tiempo en aparecer? – Le preguntó con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos al separarse del abraso que se habían dado

-No sabía como volver – Le dijo – Pero los encontré y los traje de vuelta – Dijo señalando a sus acompañantes

-Hola abuela – dijeron ambos hermanos al unísolo

-Ed, Al – Les dijo y corrió como pudo a abrasarlos mientras que ellos hacían lo mismo

-Ed, que..? – Le preguntó viendo a los niños que él cargaba

-Bueno abuela, es que no sabía si íbamos a volver…. Y bueno… - Dijo Winry – Nos casamos

-Son sus hijos? – Preguntó Pinako mirando la sonrisa de ambos rubios y lo iguales a ellos que eran los niños

-Ellos son Liam, de 4 años y ella es Nina de 5 meses – Los presentó con una sonrisa – Liam, ella es la abuela de mamá, Pinako

-La abuela de mamá? – Preguntó el niño mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules – Es mi abuela? - Le preguntó señalándose

-No hijo, es mi abuela – Le dijo Winry – Es tu bisabuela, pero es como tu abuela

-Hola abuela – La saludó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para darle un beso y terminó abrasandola

-Quien hubiese dicho que un hijo de Ed iba a ser tan lindo – Dijo en broma Pinako

-abuela! – Se quejó Ed – Es mi hijo! Claro que es hermoso

-Pero tiene mis ojos – Le aclaró Winry haciendo reir a todos

La familia reunida nuevamente charló de lo que había sucedido en esos años y la noche pronto llegó. La puerta sonó y el pequeño Liam fue a atender la puerta luego de la autorización de su padre

-Edward? Te encogiste? – Le preguntó un hombre de cabellos oscuros

-Claro que no Roy – Apareció una mujer rubia detrás de él – No ves que no tiene ojos dorados

-Cierto, dime pequeño quien eres? – Le preguntó

-Liam Elric señor – Le dijo parándose firme y mirándolo a los ojos como si estuviese saludando a un militar, después de todo Roy estaba vestido con el uniforme del servicio

-Elric? – Preguntó sin entender

-Quien es hijo? – Preguntó el rubio mayor saliendo de la casa – coronel?

-Edward? – Le preguntó mirándolo – Acero, como? Volvieron?

-Flamita, si volvimos hoy recién

-Quien es Ed? – Preguntó Winry llegando a la puerta

-Winry-san – La llamó Risa – Usted también volvió

-Risa-san – Le dijo y corrió a abrasarla – Que bueno verte

-Mami, quienes son? – Preguntó el niño mirando a Winry

-Mami? – Preguntó Roy viendo a ambos adultos

-Él es nuestro hijo Liam – Les dijo Ed – Liam, ellos son Roy Mustang y Risa Hawkaye, el coronel y su teniente

-Fhurer y coronel ahora – Les acotó – Vaya sorpresa, tienen un hijo, es igual a Acero

-Venga pasen – Los invitó Winry

Todos pasaron y tomaron café junto a un poco de torta hasta que el llanto de una pequeña los alertó

-Yo voy Win – Le dijo Ed – Seguro se le cayó el chupete, comió hace poco

-De acuerdo Ed, gracias – Le agradeció con una sonrisa para luego volver la vista a Liam que dibujaba en el suelo a su lado para luego volver a la conversación

-Liam no es su único hijo? – Le preguntó Risa

-No, Nina tiene 5 meses – Les contestó con una sonrisa y al poco rato Ed apareció por la escalera con una pequeña bebé que tenía los ojos bien abiertos

-Se ve que no tenía sueño, no pude hacer que pegue los ojos de nuevo – Habló Ed

-Dejame que yo intento – Le dijo Winry mientras cuidadosamente tomaba a la pequeña de los brazos de su padre – Veni con mamá

-Papi, mamá era igual de melosa conmigo? – Le preguntó Liam a su padre cuando tomó asiento a su lado

-Puuf, peor hijo – Le dijo con una sonrisa que desató las risas de todos

-Que bueno que hayan vuelto – Les dijo el ahora Fhurer – pero, y Al?

-Esta misma tarde viajó para encontrarse con Mei – Dijo con una media soonrisa

-Mei? – Le preguntó Roy – Así que esa chiquilla lo atrapó

-Si, y yo soy felíz, tengo a mi mujer y mis dos hijos, no podía pedirle que se quede aquí cuando su felicidad está allá – Dijo Ed con una media sonrisa

-Me alegra escuchar cuanto has madurado Acero – Le dijo Roy

-Y vos flamita? – Le preguntó?

-Nosotros nos casamos y tenemos un hijo – Le respondió Risa mientras veía entrar a Winry nuevamente con la niña en brazos

-Los quería conocer, no se podía dormir – Dijo entre risas mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ed y enfrentaba a la niña con los invitados

-Pero que preciosidad – Dijo Risa mirando los ojitos azules de la niña

-Es igual a la mama, gracias a Dios – Dijo Roy mientras todos se reían y Ed refunfuñaba

-Que tal si hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida para ustedes? – Propuso Risa

-Sería muy lindo – Convinieron los demás

Y así, nuevamente en su hogar, Ed y Winry con su nueva familia, sus dos hijos, su seguro futuro miembro de la familia Mei y todos sus familiares y amigos vivieron felices, ahora sí en su mundo.

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! NO ME PEGUEN NI RETEN MUCHO SI NO LES GUSTA JAJAJA AUNQUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE COMENTEN MUCHAS MUCHAS COSAS LINDAS**

**SIN MAS, ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

**LOS QUIEROOO**

**FLOR LOVEANIME**


End file.
